justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
|artist = |year = 1984 |dlc = June 7, 2018 (JDU) July 5, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |gc = |pc = |lc = |mashup = Funny Guys (January Unlockable) |pictos= 117 (Classic) 104 (Mashup) |nowc=SpinMeRound |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche}}"You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with long black hair with a large purple streak. He wears white and blue shades, a purple vest with loose straps, a silver studded belt, a pair of gold tights which, in terms of texture, resembles the ones from Crazy Little Thing and Feel This Moment, a silver elbow-length glove, and black shoes with brief block heels. Spinmeround coach 1 old.png|Beta Spinmeround coach 1 big.png|Updated Background The background starts off on a tiger frame with purple fog in it. After zooming out of the screen, the routine takes place in a purple room with four blue and pink lights on the wall. The screen from the beginning displays some static, the dancer in a different shade, and a rotating disco ball. Around are some black televisions that display pink static and the dancer in the aforementioned different color shade. At the choruses, it zooms into the screen in a single paradox motion and displays pink and blue lights shining upwards. On the sides shine white lights. The song then ends with a rewind static, which makes it clear that the dancer was in a DVR tape. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the screen with both arms. YSMR GM 1.png|All Gold Moves YSMRLAR GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) has a Mashup that can be unlocked in January. Its theme is Funny Guys. It does not have any Gold Moves. Dancers * You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) * Holding Out for a Hero * Sexy And I Know It * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Gentleman * Sexy And I Know It * Gentleman * Party Rock Anthem * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * Holding Out for A Hero * Sexy And I Know It * Gentleman * Party Rock Anthem * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * Never Gonna Give You Up * Gentleman * Party Rock Anthem * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Never Gonna Give You Up * You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) Community Remix You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) has a Community Remix. The following dancers have been featured: * nijishoujo USA * Donald14499 USA * Meladventure USA * StreamyRapier10 Brazil * tecno1964 Italy * KelvinJaeder Brazil * Tchoyce Brazil * PAPY POUK France * Bananangiela Mexico * CRISTHIAN9421 Colombia * Maybird95 USA * philipeboy Brazil * PigBag79 USA * Poutaf France * Zombi3Girl07 USA * DieghoSan Brazil * stargalaxy64 Kingdom * NADIELBROC Brazil * FERNiie39 USA * xtreme4ups Russia * bondi96 Germany * YatzaBurgos06 Mexico * aikyld Argentina * mic747 Brazil Appearances in Mashups You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''DADDY (K-Pop) * Drop the Mambo (Don't Touch) * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Let’s Groove (Just Shine) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the caption(s) attributed to his dance move(s): *Be Sweet *No No No Trivia * '' was first revealed at Gamescom 2014 alongside 4x4, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, Bailando, Built For This, Love Is All, Macarena, Problem, and She Looks So Perfect. * After Forget You, Diggin’ in the Dirt, and Video Killed the Radio Star, is the fourth song to involve television sets. ** The TVs are recycled from Diggin’ in the Dirt. * The electronic painting is inspired by the music video. * Parts of the coach are on the TVs. The strangest fact is that these reflections have a different color palette: pink and silver instead of purple and gold. * The shades of the avatar for the dancer are different from those of the actual coach s shades. ** The shades were yellow and white instead of blue and white. This was later changed, leaving the former as a beta element. However, this beta element appears in the menu icon of the song. * There is an achievement for which is called "The Definition of Insanity". To get it, the song must be played three times in a row. ** This is a reference to the iconic quote spoken by Vaas Montenegro from , another game made by Ubisoft. * In the Spanish version of the game, the Mashup is called "Gente Divertida", which translates to "Funny People", instead of "Funny Guys". * There is a glitch which occurs during the Mashup; the original dancer may freeze in his starting position for the entire routine, although he fades away during the transitions, only to return in the same position. * (Mashup) is the third Mashup, after Take On Me and It’s My Birthday, to only feature male dancers. The next such Mashup is Macarena’s and Ghost In The Keys. ** It is one of two Mashups in to not have Gold Moves (alongside Fatima), and the only Mashup in the game where a coach (Gentleman) appears twice in a row. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) s files have been updated such that the square shows the official coach (with the correctly-colored shades) instead of the beta coach (with the yellow and white shades). * This dancer makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * was one of the songs that was selected for the ''Just Dance 2015'' World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The coach appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * is the first routine in the main series to have different menu colors in and . * The song is slightly shorter in-game. * uses the album coach. Gallery Game Files SpinMeRoundNew.jpg|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' Spinmeround cover generic.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' (Beta) Spinmeroundmu.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Mashup) Spinmeround cover albumcoach.png| album coach Spinmeround cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Spinmeroundmu cover.png|Mashup cover Spinmeround cover@2x.jpg| cover Spinmeround p1 ava.png| / avatar Spinmeround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Spinmeround jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen SpinMeRound_JDU2017.png|''You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)'' on the menu (2017) SpinMeRound_JDU2017loading.png| loading screen (2017) SpinMeRound_JDU2017coach.png| coach selection screen (2017) SpinMeRound_JDU2018.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) SpinMeRound_JDU2018loading.png| loading screen (2018) SpinMeRound_JDU2018coach.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Spinmeround promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Spinmeround promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Spinmeround jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Spinmeround thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Spinmeround thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Spinmeround background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) File:You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Gameplay Teaser (US) You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Just Dance 2015 Sweat Playlist (10 Minutes) - 舞力全开2015|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' starts at 0:04 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Just Dance 2016 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Just Dance 2017 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Just Dance 2018 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Just Dance Now 'Others' You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Others You Spin Me Around (Like a Record) - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Deceased Artists